Reborned Love
by Niniel204
Summary: Fic LJ, en su sexto año... alguna vez hubo algo entre ellos, pero tratan de olvidarlo, durante años se odiaron, pero siempre quedan las cenizas de lo que fue... mi primer fic... rr, plz!
1. Flash back

Hola! Cómo les va? Bueno, les agradezco mucho que hayan decidido entrar y leer este fic... este es el primero que me ha gustado lo suficiente como para subirlo... Este es el primer chap y es como una presentación de los personajes y la historia general que han vivido, es como para que se entiendan algunas cosas....

Bueno, espero que les guste... y ojalá me puedan dejar un review...

NINIEL204

----------------------

chap 1. FLASH BACK

PRIMER AÑO

Hola, soy Lily Evans, voy en primero, puedo entrar en este compartimento?- preguntó una niña con dos trenzas rojas y brillantes ojos verdes.

Claro! Por qué no?- respondió un chico de cabello negro, Lily se permitió notar que era bastante atractivo y tenía una gran sonrisa, que no dudaba en mostrar a cada momento

Gracias- Lily se sentó. En el compartimento había dos chicos más, otro de cabello negro, muy desordenado y que tenía unos grandes ojos color avellana. También había un chico de cabello rubio, y unos agradables ojos miel.

Evans verdad?- preguntó el chico de cabello negro desordenado. Lily asintió- Yo soy James Potter, éste- dijo indicando a Sirius- es Sirius Black y en la ventana está Remus Lupin.

Un placer- contestó Lily- y puedes llamarme Lily- dijo Lily , que no estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran por su apellido.

Bueno... Lily- respondió Sirius con una gran sonrisa, y Lily se sonrojó ligeramente- a qué casa piensas ir...?

Bueno, la verdad es que todas me parecen interesantes- James levantó ligeramente la vista ante este comentario- Bueno, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw... Slytherin, por lo que he leído no me gusta mucho...

Por lo que has leído?- preguntó James

Si... verán, yo vengo de una familia Muggle, ni mi papá ni mi mamá son magos... ustedes son de familias de magos?- preguntó Lily un poco incómoda

Sip... –respondió Sirius- de hecho en mi familia quieren que entre a Slytherin para continuar con el linaje de sangre pura de los Blacks, pero yo quiero ir a cualquier lugar menos a Slytherin...

Lo sé, amigo- respondió James- ya quiero ver la cara de tu madre cuando sepa que no entraste a Slytherin...- James rió por lo bajo- Imagínate la cara que pondrá si entras a Gryffindor...

Haré todo lo posible por hacerla feliz- dijo dramáticamente Sirius, guiñándole un ojo a Lily, que sonrió, definitivamente no iba a ser un cosa tan mala esto de estar en un colegio de magos...

SEGUNDO AñO

Potter, Black!!- exclamó la profesora McGonagall- a mi oficina inmediatamente!!

Lo que yo nunca voy a entender es porqué automáticamente nos culpa a nosotros, podría haber sido cualquiera!- exclamó Sirius

Ya... Sirius...- Lily sonrió- seguro que ya no puede haber castigos tan malos, después de los 15 de este año- comentó

Lleva años en este oficio, de seguro aun no le empiezan a escasear las ideas...- respondió James- pero ver la cara de los Slytherins así vale su castigo...- sonrió mientras junto a Sirius caminaba fuera del gran comedor, hacia la oficina de la profesora McGonagall

De verdad que el castigo vale por ver la cara de los Slytherins- comentó una chica junto a Lily, tenía el cabello ondulado color negro y unos grandes ojos azules-

Bueno... en algún momento tendrán que aprender o no?- preguntó Lily

Espero que no aprendan!!- dijo una chica que estaba junto a Morgan (así se llamaba la chica de cabello negro) Ella tenía el pelo castaño claro y unos ojos color verde.

Yo también lo pienso, amiga- comentó Morgan

Lily, Morgan y Fiona eran amigas desde hacía solo un año (se conocieron en primero) pero eso no importaba, se llevaban muy bien. Las tres iban en Gryffindor, junto con los merodeadores, aun que ambos eran dos grupos de amigos aparte, se llevaban muy bien juntos.

TERCER AÑO

Lily?- preguntó James suavemente- Saldrías conmigo?

Oh! James...- murmuró ella- te lo he dicho millones de veces! Saldré contigo cuando dejes de molestar al resto del colegio... porque se te da la gana!

Pero Lily... yo nunca te he hecho nada! Ni a los Gryffindors!- exclamó James- Vamos... sal conmigo...- y le sonrió. Esa sonrisa... Lily tenía un problema con esa sonrisa, le encantaba y James lo sabía bien.

James lo sé... pero- a Lily se le estaban acabando los argumentos 

Vamos Lily... deja de preocuparte por el resto del mundo y preocúpate por ti misma y por lo que tú quieres... – volvió a sonreír. Lily se sonrojó- Lily, sal conmigo!

----------------------

Morgan!! Fiona!!!- gritó Lily subiendo su habitación- A que no adivinan lo que me acaba de pasar!!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa

Mmm... difícil saberlo- fingió pensar Fiona desde su cama- Sacaste excelente en el ensayo de Transformaciones...

Bueno, a decir verdad sí... pero esto es más importante que eso!!- dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos

Wow!!- Morgan se incorporó desde donde estaba- eso tengo que verlo. Qué puede ser más importante que los estudios en la vida de Lily Evans?

No sean pesadas... James Potter me acaba de invitar a salir!!- gritó Lily

Amiga, perdona que te diga, pero eso no es nuevo, lleva invitándote a salir durante- Morgan contó con los dedos- 2 meses...

Sip.. lo sé pero esta vez hay algo distinto- contestó Lily y volvió a sonreír

Lily!! LILY!!- exclamó Fiona- le dijiste que si!!!- Lily asintió- LE DIJISTE QUE SÍ!!! VAS A SALIR CON JAMES POTTER!!- Fiona estaba haciendo el baile de la victoria alrededor de la habitación

Cuándo?- preguntó Morgan-

El sábado- respondió Lily- a Hogsmeade

CUARTO AÑO

En uno de los muchos pasillos de Hogwarts se escucha un fuerte ruido, como una explosión.

Qué pasa!?- preguntó asustada Lily cuando sintió el ruido

Debe ser de los marauders...- comentó Fiona

De nuevo??- preguntó incrédula Lily

Sip, en el pasillo del 4to piso a las 3:30, detonación de las fabulosas bengalas del doctor Filibuster que se prenden con la humedad- recitó Fiona

Y cómo, si se puede preguntar, sabes tu esto?- preguntó Lily, seguida de una mirada interrogadora de Morgan

Bueno, estaba en la sala común... y bueno, escuché un par de palabritas de una conversación... tú sabes...- Fiona sonrió- bueno, vamos a ver??- preguntó ansiosa, no tuvo que esperar respuesta, ya que Morgan ya las había agarrado a ambas por la túnica y nos llevaba corriendo hacia el lugar de la explosión.

Era definitivamente un gran espectáculo, las bengalas tenían una forma espectacular con miles de colores. Daban vueltas y más vueltas por el estrecho pasillos lleno de estudiantes muy sorprendidos que salían de clase. Y ahí estaban los Marauders, sonriendo píracamente y mirando el espectáculo iniciado por ellos mismos.

Potter!, Black!, Lupin!- llamó Fiona desde el otro lado del pasillo, se estaba abriendo paso entre la multitud seguida por Lily y Morgan. Cuando llegó a ellos, con una amplia sonrisa les dijo- Se están superando chicos! Increíble efecto de transformación de figuras, Potter. Seguro que McGonagall estaría muy contenta si aplicaras esos hechizos en cosas más prácticas, según su concepto

Creo que gracias...- dijo James, pasándose la mano por el pelo y sonriendo auto suficiente, al ver esto Lily apretó los puños... odiaba a James soy-el-mejor Potter con toda su alma

Bueno, chicas, por qué no nos vamos de acá, sería un poco sospechoso que nos vieran a todos juntos en la escena del crimen...- dijo Sirius y comenzó a caminar, seguido por sus amigos y por las chicas

Hola, Evans... qué tal? – James se había alejado de sus amigos y ahora caminaba junto a Lily, que estaba al final del grupo

No me hables...- contestó secamente Lily-

Pero, Evans...- se quejó James- Qué te hice para merecer esto de ti?- Era demasiado, Lily se paró a la mitad del pasillo, frente a James, era, si uno estaba viendo la situación, divertido, ya que la pelirroja parecía estar echando fuego por su pelo y James solo la miraba sin entender muy bien por qué había reaccionado así.

Eres un descarado!!- exclamó Lily. El resto de los Marauders y las chicas se giraron, esta pelea prometía- Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso después de lo del año pasado??

Pero, Evans, si fue el año pasado- dijo simplemente James. Lily levantó las cejas incrédula, de verdad podía llegar a ser tan estúpido?

No me importa, creo ya te lo dejé bastante claro antes... NO te me acerques, NO me hables y NO trates detener ningún tipo de relación conmigo, es suficiente conque los dos seamos Gryffindors y que estemos en el mismo curso- Lily le dio la espalda y siguió su camino, aun murmurando, Fiona y Morgan se despidieron y siguieron a su amiga. James, esta incrédulo, no entendía para nada a esta chica.

QUINTO AÑO

En el campo de Quidditch se escuchaban gritos emocionados, Gryffindor acababa de ganar otro partido... y contra Slytherin además. Todos caminaban rumbo al castillo, comentando el partido. Una vez que ya estuvieron el Gran Comedor, y Lily, Morgan y Fiona estaban comiendo y hablando esto y de aquello, cuando entró todo el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor sonriendo, la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió y muchas chicas se pararon a saludar a James y Sirius, que obviamente eran las estrellas del equipo.

Yo, francamente no lo entiendo!- exclamó Lily- Cómo puede ser posible que ellos atraigan tanta atención, si no tienen cerebro?

Lily, eso, perdona que te diga a la mayoría de las personas no les importa- dijo Morgan- es decir, tomemos a estas chicas por ejemplo, a ellas les interesa caerles bien porque eso las hace sentir bien y también quieren estar con los chicos más atractivos del colegio porque eso les suma puntos en el banco de competición femenina.

En palabras más simple amiga- interrumpió Fiona- solo quieren caerles bien porque ellos son los más lindos, sexys y populares del colegio. A puesto que en millones de películas Muggles salen esas cosas...

Bueno... tienes razón...- murmuró Lily

Amiga y no te compliques la vida por ellos, no vale la pena- le aconsejó Morgan

Evans!!- Lily puso cara de desagrado, podía distinguir esa voz a miles de kilómetros de distancia- Evans!!- Lily puso su mejor cara y se dio vuelta

Qué pasa, Potter?- dijo secamente

Viste la última jugada del partido... cuando atrapé la snitch?- preguntó James

Estaba en el campo viendo el partido, si creo que lo más probable es que la haya visto...- contestó sarcástica Lily

Era para ti...- le respondió James con su mejor sonrisa. Lily alzó las cejas, mientras muchas chicas suspiraban

Y eso en tu idioma... que significa?- preguntó Lily

Evans, por quién me tomas?- preguntó a su vez James incrédulo

Por un tonto engreído!- le espetó, se levantó de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor. James miró a Sirius, que miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos

Y eso que le dije un cumplido... Cómo habría reaccionado si le hubiera dicho una pesadez?- James parecía sinceramente sorprendido

Las mujeres vienen de otro planeta, amigo- respondió Sirius

Evans viene de otro planeta... cualquier otra chica habría quedado en un estado de shock con un comentario así- James se pasó las manos por el pelo.

James- dijo Remus que había estado escuchando la conversación- tu dices que Evans viene de otro planeta, asumo que quieres decir que es diferente- James lo miraba atentamente- tal vez lo que necesite es un trato distinto al que le das al resto de las chicas...- James estaba sorprendido, él estaba dispuesto a cambiar por Lily Evans?

Nah, amigo, no vale la pena cambiar por una chica, si no te acepta como eres, no valen la pena- dijo Sirius comiendo un gran trozo de pastel de calabaza

Creo que eso es decisión de James, Padfoot- dijo Remus

Si tu le das consejos a Prongs, yo también puedo, Moony... - respondió Sirius. James estaba muy callado, seguía pensando en lo que Remus había dicho, de hecho le hacía mucho sentido.

SEXTO AÑO

Me parece extraño...- dijo Lily, mientras quitaba la vista de su pergamino

Qué cosa Lily?- preguntó Morgan

Los Marauders...- pareció meditar sus palabras- han estado... tranquilos este último tiempo...

Querrás decir que James está más tranquilo, porque si hablamos de bromas, ayer supe de una explosión de bombas fétidas, en el 2do piso...- Lily no contestó

Lily?- preguntó Fiona- me escuchas?

Podríamos cambiar de tema?- preguntó bruscamente Lily

Amiga, creo que tenemos que hablar...- Morgan se sentó junto a Lily- Tu pusiste el tema de los Marauders y apenas salió el nombre de James, quisiste cambiar el tema... estás segura que estás bien con respecto a él?- preguntó seriamente su amiga

Morgan... hemos hablado mil veces sobre eso!- respondió enfática Lily- No me pasa nada con James Potter...

Ese es el punto, Lily!- exclamó Fiona- No te pasa nada con él... al principio, eran amigos, después pasó algo...- Fiona captó la mirada asesina de Lily- bueno, bueno, sucedió ese capítulo de tu vida que prefieres olvidar. Luego de eso lo odiabas... ahora no te pasa nada con él...- Lily paso la mirada por la habitación, estaban solas, ese podía ser el momento para hablar con ellas de lo que la estaba molestando desde hacía un tiempo

Bueno...- Lily las miró- este... hay algo que... bueno, algo que ha estado pasando que de verdad me parece muy extraño... y bueno... verán—

Lily, deja de darte vueltas y desembucha!!- la interrumpió Fiona

Ya... Jam--se interrumpió- Potter y yo, últimamente bueno, él más que yo, se ha acercado un poco... y bueno hemos hablado un par de veces en lo que va del año...- dijo Lily tratando de quitarle importancia

Hablado?- preguntó incrédula Fiona- Quieres decir hablado-hablado? O sea, intercambiar palabras de una forma civilizada?

Bueno... si- reconoció Lily

Tú y James Potter, los enemigos públicos número uno durante 3 años, han tenido un par de conversaciones civilizadas...?- preguntó incrédula Fiona, Lily asintió- Necesito sentarme...- dijo y se desplomó en la cama de Lily

Pues... me parece bien...- comentó Morgan

Bien? Bien?!- exclamó Fiona- Morgan, esto podía alterar el orden natural de las cosas o el orden del universo!! Lily Evans y James Potter teniendo una conversación civilizada! Me dan escalofríos...

Creen ustedes que tal vez, él haya madurado un poco?- preguntó vacilante Lily

En algún momento de la vida tenía que suceder o no?- dijo Morgan- Bueno, todo el mundo, incluso James Potter madura en algún momento de la vida...

Tienes razón...- dijo Fiona, e incorporándose preguntó en un tono confidente y lleno de curiosidad- y de qué han hablado????

No lo sé, Fiona! Cómo quieres que me acuerde!?- preguntó ofuscada Lily. Fiona la miró- está bien... La primera vez que me habló, fue al final de una clase de Transformaciones... y me dijo que la transformación de mi candelabro había estado genial...

Y qué le dijiste!?- preguntó emocionada Fiona

Que gracias, creo?- respondió Lily- También hemos hablado un poco en la biblioteca, del colegio... también de Quidditch...

Lily... han hablado más de cinco veces?- preguntó Morgan

Sip...- contestó ella segura

Llevas la cuenta??- preguntó Fiona sorprendida

La perdí después de la octava conversación...- respondió con una ligera sonrisa Lily

--------------------------

Bueno, y ese fue el primer capítulo.... qué tal? Bien, mal, más o menos? Tengo que retirarme?

Espero que les haya gustado...

Dejen rr con su opinión... please!!

Ah... y les quiero dar las gracias a Isilion Pronglet, a Looony Moony y a Fole por ayudarme en este primer chap!!

Que estén bien!!!

Y feliz Navidad!

NINIEL204


	2. Viernes por la Tarde

Hola!! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo... ojalá que les guste... Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hicieron muy feliz!!

**Nade-Kinomoto: **Hola! Qué tal? Gracias por tu rr.. fue el primero!! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado.. Y sí, en algún momento lo voy a decir pero todavía nop...;) Que estés muy bien!

**Lony Moony:** Hola! Gracias por tu rr... acá está lo que sigue, así que no tienes que matarme!! Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. Oye, pregunta.. q significa "fan nl"? Un besote, F4e

**Witchmin: **Hola... gracias por tu rr, acá está la continuación... y sobre tu duda, todavía no se puede decir por qué Lily se enojó con James

**Syringen:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu rr! Me alegró mucho que te haya gustado mi historia! Acá está la continuación, ojalá que te guste, que estés bien, un beso

**RidDles girl: **Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! que bueno que te haya gustado!! :D... sobre Lily y James, hay algo de lo que pasó en tercero en este chap! Ojalá que te guste, un beso F4e

**Pao Bloom: **Muchas gracias por tu rr.. me alegro mucho que te guste... que bien que te haya dado curiosidad lo que le hace James a Lily, en un par de chaps más lo voy a explicar ;)

**Florcha:** gracias!!!!!

**Mary93:** gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Ojalá no haya tardado mucho!

**Ely-Barchu:** hola! Gracias!!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! A mi también me gustó el tuyo! Que estés muy bien...

Bueno, les dejo el chap dos..

**------------------------------------**

Chap 2: Viernes por la tarde 

-Lily!! Hey!! Lily!!- gritó una voz apremiante. Lily se dio vuelta y vio a un muchacho que venía corriendo detrás de ella

-Hola James- dijo cuando el chico llegó a su lado

-A dónde vas?- preguntó él

-A la biblioteca...- respondió ella. James levantó una ceja, esa chica no terminaba de sorprenderlo, ir a la biblioteca... en una tarde de viernes!!

-A la biblioteca? Lily, es viernes!!- dijo James- Sólo tu puedes ir a la biblioteca hoy... no tienes alguna cita?- Lily se sonrojó- o no vas a hacer algo con tus amigas?

-James... creí que ya me conocías, yo no tengo citas... y no sé lo que voy a hacer con mis amigas... tal vez tengamos una reunión de chicas en nuestro dormitorio... pero son las cinco de la tarde, es muy temprano para preocuparse...

-Umm, bueno, solo pensé que las chicas lindas necesitaban mucho rato para estar listas para salir....-dijo James mirando a otro lado

-Qué insinúas? -preguntó Lily, se sentía ligeramente molesta

-Era solo un comentario- contestó James sorprendido

-Dijiste que las chicas lindas necesitaban mucho tiempo para arreglarse... eso quiere decir que si yo no me demoro mucho rato en arreglarme no soy una chica linda?- preguntó Lily ya definitivamente molesta y deteniéndose en la mitad del pasillo vacío

-No... Lily, de verdad no quise insinuar nada, te juro que era solo un comentario, no estaba pensando...- dijo James confundido

-Mmmm- dijo Lily y siguió caminando- para qué me llamaste antes?

-Llamarte?- James no entendía muy bien- Aaaaaa si!! Lo siento, es viernes, mis neuronas no funcionan muy bien hoy- sonrió

-Ya lo noté- murmuró Lily

-Bueno, quería preguntarte qué ibas a hacer en las vacaciones de Navidad- dijo mientras entraban a la biblioteca.

-Me voy a quedar en Hogwarts- respondió Lily- Mis papás se van a ir a no sé dónde y la otra opción sería quedarme con mi hermana y su novio, lo cual para mí no es un buen panorama. Y tú?

-Bueno, me iré a mi casa, pero volveré dos días antes de que las vacaciones terminen...- contestó James, se sentía un poco incómodo con la situación.

-Que bien- respondió Lily, mientras revolvía las cosas en su mochila buscando sus pergaminos y plumas.

-Y qué es tan importante que necesitas hacerlo en una tarde de viernes?- preguntó James

-El trabajo de transformaciones- dijo Lily. James sonrió, él sabía que la materia que más le costaba a Lily Evans era transformaciones.

-Pero, Lily, el trabajo de transformaciones es para dentro de dos semanas, por qué empezar tan anticipadamente?- dijo James mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa en que Lily había dejado sus cosas.

-Porque hoy tengo tiempo- dijo ella mientras miraba las estanterías en busca de algo que le sirviera

-Ya veo...- murmuró James

-Y yo, a diferencia de otros- lo miró- hago las cosas con algo de anticipación, no dos días antes...- dejó una pila de libros sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, bueno, Lily... no era para que te enojaras- la miró y se le ocurrió una idea- Lily, que te parece un trato?- ella levantó la vista del libro que estaba hojeando

-Qué tipo de trato?- preguntó cautelosa, la experiencia le decía que había que tener cuidado con James Potter y sus "tratos"

-Hoy con los chicos pensábamos hacer una salida ilegal a Hogsmeade. Qué te parece que si yo te ayudo con tu trabajo de transformaciones, luego sales con nosotros?- preguntó

-Puedo preguntarte qué ganas tú con ese "trato"?- preguntó Lily a su vez

-Tendría que ganar algo?- preguntó James

-Bueno, me parece que la idea de hacer un trato, las dos partes deben ganar algo...- contestó Lily

-Veamos, yo te ayudo con el trabajo y luego te proporciono algo que hacer esta noche...- James la miró- Tienes razón, yo no gano nada, a menos que...- James sonrió y a Lily no le gustó para nada su sonrisa- a menos que tú salgas conmigo, esta noche, a Hogsmeade...

-James, cuántas veces te he dicho que no me interesa salir contigo?- replicó Lily cansada

-Vamos Lily!! Qué tal si vamos en plan de amigos?- propuso James

-En plan de amigos?- contestó Lily confundida

-Si, no es una cita, solo amigos que salen juntos, un vienes por la noche a divertirse, qué mal puede haber en eso?- preguntó James inocente. Lily lo miró, indecisa, James tenía razón que había de malo en salir "en plan de amigos" como decía él?

-Bueno... está bien- dijo al final- vamos esta noche a Hogsmeade- Lily sonrió

-Me alegro...- dijo James sonriendo- nos encontramos en la sala común a eso de las diez?

-Bien- contestó Lily

-En ropa casual- advirtió James- Ahora- dijo sentándose a su lado- nos espera un trabajo de transformaciones...

---------------------

- Chicas!- exclamó Lily dos horas más tarde cuando llegó a su dormitorio.

-Qué pasa Lily?- preguntó despreocupada Fiona desde su cama

-Tengo algo que contarles....- dijo Lily sentándose en la cama de Fiona y Morgan se acercó- iba camino a la biblioteca a trabajar y Potter se me acercó y hablamos, hasta que me di cuenta de que acababa de quedar con él...

-Quedar con él?- Fiona la miraba sin comprender, hasta que de repente abrió mucho los ojos- Lily! Quedaste con James Potter?

-Si...- dijo bajito Lily

-Pero es una cita?- preguntó Morgan

-No, es una... cómo la llama? Ah si! Vamos a salir en plan de amigos.. contestó Lily

-En plan de amigos?- Fiona parecía no computar nada de lo que Lily estaba diciendo

-Podrías parar de repetir todo lo que Lily dice?- Dijo molesta Morgan- A ver, hay que diseñar una estrategia... A qué hora?

-A las diez en la Sala Común...- dijo Lily rápidamente

-Bien, eso nos da...- Morgan miró el reloj- una hora para que te prepares..

-Para que se prepare?- repitió Fiona- Para que se prepare!?! Cómo que para que se prepare?! No deberíamos estar diseñando un plan para que Lily desaparezca del planeta hasta Navidad??- preguntó enojada Fiona

-Fiona...- Lily la miró preocupaba- se que suena extraño, pero quiero ir con Potter y cía. a Hogsmeade... además le debo un favor...- Fiona la miró confundida- él me dijo que me ayudaría con el trabajo de transformaciones si yo iba con él, es decir, con ellos hoy en la noche.

Oh! Ya entiendo...- Fiona se levantó- esto es como Lily Evans y James Potter la secuela- dijo mientras abría las puertas de su armario y miraba dentro, buscando algo para vestir a Lily

-Oooh no!- Lily se levantó- esto no es una secuela, solo es... no es nada! No me vengas con esas imaginaciones tuyas, Fiona...

-Yo no me estoy imaginando nada- contestó ella, mientras tiraba sobre la cama un par de jeans y Morgan iba a buscar varias poleras que le venían- Eres tú la que aceptó salir con James Potter y sus amigos hoy en la noche...

-Creo que estos jeans con la polera verde estarían bien- opinó Morgan. Fiona lo vio

-Si, queda bien con los ojos de Lily- aprobó Fiona- Toma Lily, ve al baño y pruébate esto...- y cinco minutos más tarde, Lily tenía puestos unos jeans apretados en la cadera que se ensanchaban al final y una polera verde de mangas tres cuartos, que no tenía un hombro.

-Me gusta...- dijo Morgan- ponte estas zapatillas y siéntate para que te arreglemos

-Pero James dijo que era casual...- dijo Lily y sus amigas negaron con la cabeza

-Lily... que sea casual no significa que sea sin maquillaje y sin un lindo peinado...- le explicó Fiona.

-Ah... y Lily, desde cuándo es James?- preguntó Morgan mientras buscaba sus pinches y su maquillaje

-No lo sé, bien!- dijo molesta Lily- cuando hablamos él me llama Lily y yo le digo James... algún problema!?- les espetó

-Tranquila... estas nerviosa, tienes que estar tranquila, sino todo va a ir mal.. comentó Fiona.

-Amiga, tienes razón y si esto es una secuela? Y si me comienza a gustar de nuevo y me rompe el corazón otra vez? Qué voy a hacer? Cómo se me ocurrió aceptar? – Lily parecía al borde de un ataque- Oh Dios! Estaba coqueteando conmigo y yo le seguí la corriente!! Y ahora va a cree que estoy detrás de él porque acepté!! Oh no!!! Qué voy a hacer!?- exclamó Lily- no lo puedo cre--

-Lily!!- la interrumpió Morgan- por favor relájate! Y no escuches a Fiona, está loca y dice cosas sin sentido

-Oye!- exclamó Fiona

-Fiona, no niegues la verdad... Ahora, amiga, esta noche, relájate, pásalo bien y no te preocupes por el futuro... sé tu misma y no te dejes intimidar por esos estúpidos...

-Si... escucha a Morgan ella siempre tiene razón..- comentó Fiona sarcástica y le pasó un espejo a Lily. Le había arreglado el pelo en un medio moño con algunos mechones en la cara. Tenía puestos unos aros de argolla no muy grandes. Le habían delineado ligeramente los ojos con negro, lo que los hacía más llamativos, también habían puesto algo de lipstick en sus labios- Estás lista! Ve abajo y destrózalos!!- exclamó

-Ves? Te dije que estaba loca!- dijo Morgan- son las 9:55... opino que Lily no debería llegar tan puntual...

-Si... mejor esperemos hasta las diez...- dijo Lily

-Bueno..- concedió Fiona- y cómo se van a ir a Hogsmeade?

-Este... no tengo idea...- respondió Lily preocupada. Esto le recordaba tanto la primera vez que había salido con James...

FLASHBACK

-Hola!- saludó James cuando encontró a Lily junto al lago

-Hola- respondió tímidamente Lily

-Te ves muy linda...- exclamó James, le tomó la mano y empezaron a caminar a Hogsmeade

-Gracias, tu también te vez bien...- dijo Lily sonrojándose. James le apretó la mano

-No seas tímida, Lily- dijo James sonriendo

-Y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Lily

-Pensé que podíamos ir a las Tres Escobas y luego pasear por el pueblo

-Me parece bien- dijo Lily. Así entre bromas de James y muchos sonrojos de parte de Lily, llegaron a Las Tres Escobas

-Hola, Madame Rosmerta!- saludó alegremente James

-Hola, James! A quién traes ahí?- preguntó

-Lily Evans- saludó tímidamente Lily

-Está muy linda, James...- dijo Madame Rosmerta, guiñándole un ojo a James

-Lo sé- rió James y Lily se sonrojó, James Potter pensaba que ella era linda!!- Vamos a sentarnos?

-Si- respondió Lily. Fueron a una mesa apartada y se sentaron

-Siempre eres tan callada?- preguntó James

-Mmm... bueno- Lily sonrió- si, a veces... es solo que no sé que decir

-Ya veo... y de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó James

-No lo sé- respondió Lily- cómo va el equipo de Quidditch?

-Está muy bien, creo que podríamos ganar la copa este año

-Que bien!- Lily le sonrió

-Tienes una linda sonrisa- dijo James, guiñándole un ojo

-Gracias- respondió sonrojándose y sonriendo Lily

-Bueno chicos, qué quieren?- les interrumpió Mme. Rosmerta

-Un fire whisky, por favor- pidió seriamente James, Lily lo miró sorprendida

-Lo siento, James, pero creo que tendrás que conformarte con una Butterbeer...- dijo riendo Mme. Rosmerta

-Oh.. está bien y tú Lily?-

-Una Butterbeer y un pastel de calabaza?- Lily miró a James

-Ok... gracias!- le sonrió a Mme. Rosmerta

-Y dónde está Sirius?- preguntó Lily tratando de entablar conversación

-Mmm... no lo sé, no lo veo desde la mañana, estaba muy acaramelado con una chica en el desayuno, creo que a estas alturas del día ya debe estar en algún armario de escobas- explicó relajadamente

-Oh- contestó Lily

-Sabes Lily?- dijo él riendo- está mal que le preguntes a un chico sobre otro chico en una cita

-Pero es Sirius, James- se rió Lily

-No sabes lo que los amigos como Sirius te pueden hacer!- exclamó James

-Qué te pueden hacer?- preguntó Lily curiosa

-Uuu... ni te imaginas...- le dijo dramáticamente James- A veces puede ser que yo esté con alguien que a él también le puede gustar... y si recién estamos comenzando, él se puede meter en el medio y levantármela...

-Pobrecito...- lo consoló Lily tomándole una mano- Alguna vez te ha hecho algo así?

-Bueno... estuvo a punto, pero yo le dije que si quería él podía estar con ella, a mí no me importaba tanto- explicó James pasándose una mano por el pelo con autosuficiencia

-Oh! James, cuanto lo siento- le dijo Lily. En ese momento llegó Mme. Rosmerta con la comida, se las dejó y ellos siguieron hablando y comiendo, hasta que media hora más tarde salieron del local

-A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó James

-A Honeyduks- contestó Lily. Estuvieron allí un rato, viendo y probando nuevos dulces y caramelos, bromeando y riendo mucho. Luego fueron al parque y pasearon tomados de la mano.

-Sabes Lily? Me gusta estar así contigo...- le dijo James tiernamente

-A mí también, James- entonces James le soltó la mano y la abrazó por la cintura, lo mismo hizo Lily. Siguieron caminando y cuando encontraron un banco que estaba desocupado y se sentaron, todavía abrazados, Lily apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de James, mientras él le hacía cariño en el brazo.

- Nunca había pensado que iba a estar así contigo- dijo James

-en serio?- preguntó Lily

-Si, desde hace tiempo que te estoy invitando a salir y nunca pensé que tendría abrazada

-Yo tampoco, James- confesó Lily y él le dio un beso en la mejilla y Lily sonrió

-Nos vamos al colegio? Ya se está haciendo tarde- James tenía razón, aunque Lily no quería moverse, se sentía tan bien en los brazos de James, era como si ése fuera su lugar en el mundo. Cuando llegaron al castillo, caminaron hasta el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, Lily no quería separase por nada de James.

-La pasé muy bien, James- dijo Lily

-Yo también, Lil- y le tomó las manos tiernamente y se acercó, Lily le sonrió

-Hola!- le dijo James y entonces cerró la distancia que había entre los dos y la besó.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ese fue un beso dulce y el primero para Lily. Para su pesar en los siguientes tres años no lo olvidaría y ahora que iba a salir de nuevo con James, corrección, con él y sus amigos ilegalmente a Hogsmeade, era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

-Lily? Estás bien?- preguntó Morgan

-Estaba recordando la primera vez que salí con James- dijo Lily

-Amiga, tienes que olvidar eso!- exclamó Morgan- debes empezar de nuevo, como si eso no hubiera pasado...

-Si, Lils, borrón y cuenta nueva!- la apoyó Fiona

-El único problema es que sí sucedió y llevo tres años tratando de olvidarlo...- repuso con tristeza Lily

-Amiga, ya son las diez, creo que deberías bajar- dijo Morgan

--------------------------

Bueno, ojalá que les haya gustado... ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente.. espero pode subir bastante seguido, porque estoy de vacaciones, todo depende de la inspiración y de que mi computador no muera!

Que estén muy bien

Feliz año para todos

Un beso

Níniel204


	3. Salidas y Algunos Recuerdos

Hola! Qué tal? Acá está el chap 3... tengo 15 reviws! Que emoción! Bueno, se los contesto:

**Witchmin: **Hola! Gracias! Ojalá que te guste...

**Karipotter:** Hola! Me alegro mucho de que te guste! Y espero no haber tardado mucho. Aquí me parece que se explica por qué Lily y James se distancian, Feliz año a ti también

**Syringen: **Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado... Ojalá que te guste este también... Sip, creo que en este chap se explica por qué se separaron... Gracias, que estés bien!

**Anahi1176: **Hola! Me alegro que te gustara! Te fic está muy bien!

**Ely-Barchu: **Hola! Qué tal? Gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado!

**Looony Moony:** Holiu! Co tai? Me alegro mucho de que te gustara! Ojalá que este tb "siga así";) tu último chap está muy bueno! Un besote!

Ahora, los dejo con el capítulo tres...

-

Chap. 3: Salidas y algunos recuerdos

-Amiga, ya son las diez, creo que deberías bajar- dijo Morgan

-Sí...- respondió Lily ligeramente pálida

-Tranquila, Lily, déjalos a ellos, y verás que sale todo bien- Fiona la abrazó-; suerte!

-Adiós chicas.. si llego muy tarde les cuento mañana, ok- se despidió Lily

-Está bien- se despidieron y Lily bajó las escaleras, la sala común estaba bastante vacía, había un par de chicos de segundo jugando ajedrez y varias chicas de cuarto conversando frente al fuego y los Marauders todavía no llegaban. "bien" pensó Lily " no han llegado... creo que no vendrán, así que voy a volver a mi habitación..." Y antes de subir a su habitación, miró por última vez a la escalera de los dormitorios de los chicos y, nunca supo si para su alegría o perdición, vio bajar a Remus Lupin, seguido de Sirius Black y por último a James Potter. La verdad es que Lily Evans se impresionó mucho al darse cuenta de que iba a salir sola, _sola_, con los tres chicos más codiciados del colegio.

-Hey, Evans- saludó James indiferente- veo que eres una chica puntual- comentó mirando el reloj

-Hola, Potter- a Lily le molestó mucho que James la llamara por su apellido- me dijiste a las diez, no veo por qué tendría que llegar a otra hora.

-Hola, Lily, qué tal- saludó cordialmente Remus

-Hola, Remus- saludó Lily sonriendo, ése si que era un chico educado, no como James que podía ser muy desagradable, Remus era siempre igual.

-Lily, te ves muy bien hoy- saludó Sirius, sonriéndole

-Gracias, Sirius- le sonrió Lily

-Ya, suficiente- exclamó James- esta es una salida en plan de amigos, no es la idea que anden conquistando

-Lo siento, Prongs- dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo a las chicas que estaban frente a la chimenea- pero no puedo evitarlo, es mi estado natural...-

-Lamentablemente- murmuró James y Lily sonrió-; Bueno, nos vamos o no?

-Si... vamos- asintió Remus. Así, con un enfurruñado James, dejaron la sala común.

-Y cómo nos vamos a ir a Hogsmeade- preguntó Lily mientras andaban por los corredores

-Bueno, es un secreto- contestó James- Te lo diremos sólo si prometes que no lo divulgarás...

-Lo prometo- dijo Lily llena de curiosidad

-Conoces la estatua de la bruja tuerta que está en el tercer piso- preguntó Sirius

-Claro que sí...- respondió Lily

-Bueno, desde la estatua hay un pasadizo que lleva directo al sótano de Honeyduks

-Increíble- exclamó Lily- y desde cuándo lo conocen?

-Lo descubrimos Sirius y yo cuando íbamos en cuarto- respondió James orgulloso

-Entonces así era como traían todas esas butterbeers para las fiestas- preguntó Lily

-Yep- respondió con una gran sonrisa James y Lily le sonrió de vuelta "Lily" se dijo a sí misma "para de sonreírle a James! Va a creer que estás detrás de él!"

-Oh no- exclamó Remus que iba unos pasos más adelante- escóndanse en esa sala, rápido- pero ya era muy tarde la Sra Norris , los había visto y Filch venía un poco más atrás

-Qué tenemos aquí-; preguntó Filch sonriendo- pero si es el trío dinámico y Evans! Que sorpresa... Qué asunto tan importante los requiere a ustedes fuera de su sala común hoy- Los Marauders parecían no saber que hacer y Lily menos, justamente eso era lo que siempre le pasaba a ella, los tenían que pillar cuando ella estuviera ahí y si los castigaban? Hasta que Sirius exclamó, sobresaltando a todos:

-Un trabajo- dijo

-Un trabajo- preguntó incrédulo Filch

-Sip, un trabajo- replicó seguro Sirius, mirando a Filch a los ojos descaradamente

-Un trabajo de Encantamientos- agregó James, uniéndose a la farsa

-Un muy importante trabajo de Encantamientos, señor- exclamó Sirius, seriamente

-Black, Potter, Lupin y Evans- exclamó Filch- Castigados por estar fuera de la sala común a hora indebidas, avisaré a la profesora McGonagall para que les deje saber su castigo...- Lily estaba horrorizada, su primer castigo y por culpa de James Potter, además- Ahora vayan inmediatamente a su sala común, pobre de ustedes que se desvíen- y con una mirada de maniática alegría se alejó por el pasillo.

-La vida es muy injusta- exclamó Sirius- pero si recién el miércoles terminamos un castigo de Flitwick! McGonagall nos va poner por lo menos una semana... qué va a ser de nuestras vidas- exclamó realmente preocupado

-Así es la vida, Padfoot- lo consoló James- a veces se gana y a veces se pierde

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a la sala común- opinó Lily- No vaya a ser que Filch nos pesque otra vez y nos castigue de nuevo...- y comenzó a caminar

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, esta estaba vacía, Lily se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, donde todavía se veían algunas brazas. Lily no quería subir a su dormitorio, no quería hablar con sus amigas de que la salida, había sido un completo desastre! Desde el principio hasta el final!... Todo lo que sentía en ese momento era una confusión total, odiaba James como desde hace tiempo no lo hacía, por su culpa ahora tenía un castigo!

-Un knut por tus pensamientos- dijo James desde el sillón que estaba al lado del suyo. Lily estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no había notado que James se había sentado a su lado

-No sabía que estabas ahí... y tus amigos- preguntó Lily evadiendo la pregunta-

-Una pregunta no se contesta con otra...- dijo James en un tono que enfureció a Lily

-Mis pensamientos valen más que un knut- exclamó ella

-Bueno, bueno... con un "no te voy a decir, James" me hubiera bastado- dijo él

-Igual hubieras seguido insistiendo, Potter... Te conozco más de lo que crees- respondió ella desafiante

-Uuu, Evans... veo que hemos vuelto a los apellidos..- y Lily lo interrumpió

-Tu me saludaste llamándome por mi apellido, y yo te seguí la corriente- exclamó

-Lo que digas, Evans... pero tenemos que tratar temas más importantes- dijo James

-Por favor- exclamó Lily sarcástica- Qué tendría yo que hablar contigo?

-No cumpliste tu parte del trato- dijo sencillamente James

-Salí contigo y tus amigos- exclamó Lily

-Tu prometiste ir a Hogsmeade con nosotros, pero ni siquiera salimos del colegio- le explicó tranquilamente James. Como lo odiaba! En qué momento de su vida se le había ocurrido socializar con él? y lo peor de todo era que tenía razón! Lily bufó como toda respuesta- Vamos a tener que pensar en algo porque los tratos no se pueden dejar sin cerrar, Evans, sobretodo si son con los Marauders...

-Con los Marauders, claro- dijo Lily sarcástica

-No nos subestimes, Evans- advirtió James- Además tu dices que me conoces muy bien, Evans... pero parece que yo no, creo que tendríamos que arreglar eso- James le sonrió... Pero qué se creía! Pensó Lily, acabada de pasar una de las peores noches de su vida y él ya estaba repartiendo sonrisas- Ah y Evans...- dijo antes de irse- no te amargues por el castigo, lo más probable es que quedemos juntos...- y con una última (encantadora) sonrisa, subió a su habitación.

Lily se quedó en la sala común con un amargo comentario para James en la boca.

-

A la mañana siguiente Lily se despertó muy temprano, se escabulló de la habitación y se fue a la biblioteca a ver si podía seguir avanzando en su trabajo de transformaciones, también porque no quería hablar con sus amigas. Sabía perfectamente cuáles serían las reacciones de sus amigas, Fiona no hablaría mucho del tema luego de escuchar su historia, pero la miraría con una cara de "yo te lo dije" del porte del campo de Quidditch y Morgan trataría de que Lily se desahoga y de que le dijera todo, para que procesara la información. La verdad es que Lily, estaba hecha un nudo y estaba muy confundida... pero no quería hablar con sus amigas, porque quería aclararse ella primero.

Al no poderse concentrar en el trabajo, Lily tomó un pergamino en blanco y comenzó a escribir en él, para desahogarse.

"James Potter es un estúpido, engreído, ególatra, inútil, hijo de papá, pelo horrible, cabeza de calabaza" escribió Lily en papel, aunque sabía que muchas de las cosas que ahí escribía no eran verdad, se sentía mejor al escribirlas. "No debería haber aceptado ese trato, de verdad estaba muy cansada, no estaba pensando!" escribió y no pudo seguir... los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza más rápido de lo que ella podía llevarlos al papel. "James no tiene la culpa de todo lo que pasó anoche" se dijo "eso lo sabes bien, entonces por qué le estoy echando la culpa?" Lily cerró los ojos y recordó "_Hey, Evans , veo que eres una chica puntual_" Era eso lo que la había molestado? Qué James la hubiera tratado de esa forma tan... _indiferente_? La verdad es que él era muy diferente cuando estaban los dos juntos sin nadie más, más maduro, mucho más agradable y definitivamente mucho más auténtico; qué trataba de hacer James actuando de esa forma? "Tal vez forzamos mucho la relación" se dijo Lily "Tal vez aún no estamos tan bien los dos, como para salir... Sí..." se dijo "forzamos las cosas" Lily se sintió más tranquila después de haber llegado a esa conclusión. Tomó sus cosas de transformaciones y se puso a trabajar, aun que tres minutos después paró bruscamente, había pensado que James y ella podían tener relación? Lily se golpeó la cabeza con su mano, NO PODÍA TENER ALGUNA RELACIÓN CON JAMES POTTER! Eso no era posible, no, no, no y mil veces no, porque ella lo había prometido, James Potter solo la ilusionaría y le rompería su corazón ("de nuevo", se dijo) y entonces tendría que recoger los trocitos con una cuchara, como la última vez. Las imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, se sentía como de trece años otra vez, no sabía que sus sentimientos seguían estando allí, tan vívidos como la última vez que había recordado todo, para terminar llorando...

FLASH BACK

Al día siguiente Lily se despertó absolutamente feliz, no podía creer que ayer había salido con James Potter, y que la hubiera besado y que habían estado paseando por el parque de Hogsmeade abrazados, Lily estaba en una nube. Se vistió tarareando y se arregló un poco más que de costumbre, tenía que ver a James antes del desayuno.

-Lily, por favor no nos eches en cara que estás con un chico tan maravilloso, mientras que nosotras no- exclamó Fiona molesta de ver a Lily sonreír tanto

-Lo siento- dijo sonriendo, estaba tan feliz! Sus amigas no podían entenderlo

-Que bueno que estés tan feliz Lily- dijo Morgan- pero, amiga- dijo seriamente- trata de no ilusionarte tanto, por favor- le advirtió. Morgan tenía un presentimiento, pero no quería decirle nada a Lily para no bajarla de su nube tan rápido, tal vez le dijera mañana

-Si, Morgan...- contestó ella, pero en menos de tres segundos estaba otra vez sonriendo sola y tarareando. Cuando bajaron al gran comedor, no vieron a James en la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily no comentó nada, aunque tampoco le opacó mucho su felicidad. Luego del desayuno, las chicas subieron a la sala común a hacer sus deberes, así podrían disfrutar de su tarde de sábado. Estuvieron trabajando, riendo y bromeando, y Lily miraba al retrato de la señora gorda y a la escalera de los chicos esperando ver aparecer a James o a alguno de los Marauders para preguntarle. La verdad es que no se había imaginado mucho cómo iba a ser su encuentro con él al día siguiente, pero algo en su interior la empezaba a preocupar.

-Lily? Estás bien- preguntó Fiona. Lily la miró, había algo de inquietud en sus ojos- estás molesta con James porque no ha aparecido en todo el día?

-Molesta- respondió Lily- no estoy molesta... estoy desconcertada, no entiendo- comentó con la mirada perdida

-Por qué no vamos a la pieza- sugirió Morgan

-Mejor...- respondió Fiona- vamos Lily.- Se levantaron, recogieron sus cosas y subieron a su habitación. Al llegar desparramaron las cosas en el suelo junto a la puerta, y Fiona fue a buscar a su baúl unas ranas de chocolate que guardaba. Se sentaron junto a la ventana.

-Tengo un presentimiento- declaró Morgan. Sus amigas la miraron, Lily preocupada, conocía a Morgan y a sus presentimientos- Lily, no quiero ser mala, pero desde esta mañana tengo la sensación de que algo no va bien.

-Morgan, no hay que sea psíquica para saber eso- exclamó Fiona- es obvio que el estúpido de Potter se está corriendo!

-Si, pero siento que hay algo más... no es solo que se esté corriendo- explicó Morgan- no sé siento como que no ha sido limpio

-Yo no sé nada...- respondió Lily- creó que voy a dar una vuelta por el castillo, nos vemos en el almuerzo, ok- Fiona y Morgan intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación

-Bueno...-contestó Morgan

-Si te demoras es que has encontrado a Potter, y si has encontrado a Potter, cuando vuelvas, muy tarde, te quiero bien desarreglada- le advirtió Fiona

-Fiona! – exclamó Morgan y Fiona le guiñó un ojo a Lily, ella solo le dirigió una media sonrisa. Salió de la sala común que estaba medio vacía y sin rastro de los Marauders, y caminó sin rumbo por la escuela, solo caminando y pensando. Le habría gustado sacarse a James Potter de la cabeza, pero no podía, sólo podía pensar en él, en lo que le había dicho en la cita y en cómo la había hecho sentir. Sentía que pertenecía a James, que estar en sus brazos era donde debía estar, y que no podía imaginarse estar sin él... habían salido solo una vez, solo la había besado una vez, pero a Lily le gustaba...

A pesar de todo, Lily estaba preocupada, James no había aparecido en todo el día, eso la había sentir insegura.

-Lily- escuchó una voz que la llamaba- estás bien- preguntó Remus

-Hola- saludó Lily, cabizbaja

-Qué pasa?

-Es...- Lily no sabía si contarle a Remus, al final él era amigo de James- promete que no vas a decir nada, Remus, por favor.

-Está bien- aceptó él preocupado

-Es James- dijo ella simplemente- no ha aparecido en todo el día

-Ayer fue su cita- preguntó Remus y Lily asintió-; asumo que estuvo bien...- a Lily se le iluminaron los ojos ligeramente

-Si, al menos eso creo- contestó Lily

-Si te sirve de algo, James y Sirius están en la sala de allá-; indicó unas puertas más allá-; acabo de dejarlos, iba a la sala común

-Gracias, Remus- y con una real sonrisa en sus labios fue hasta la sala a encontrarse por fin con James

-... gané, Sirius, debes pagarme los siete galleons - exclamó la voz de James, que llegó a los oídos de Lily a través de la puerta entreabierta.

-Ok, James, te pago en la habitación, no tengo siete galleons aquí-; respondió Sirius- sabes, estuve a punto de pensar que no podrías, parecía que no iba a ceder- exclamó divertido

-Me subestimas, Sirius- contestó con voz fingidamente dolida James- Ninguna chica puede resistirse a mis encantos- de qué están hablando? Se preguntó Lily que tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta y no se atrevía a abrir

-Lily Evans anotada en la lista de conquistas logradas de Potter- declaró Sirius, Lily se había puesto pálida, no podía ser verdad, no podía... James no le haría eso- Aun así yo sigo ganando- exclamó Sirius. Lily retrocedió, sin darse cuenta chocó con la pared al otro lado del pasillo, no creía lo que estaba escuchando, tenía la mano sobre la boca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no salían, no podía moverse, solo negarlo, levemente con su cabeza y con su corazón. Sintió la voz de Sirius, que decía algo sobre la sala común y se abrió la puerta y vio a James y a Sirius salir... la cara de James al no entender que hacía allí con esa cara, la confusión de Sirius y finalmente la comprensión y el horror.

-Lily, no...- pero Lily nunca supo lo que él le iba a decir, porque salió corriendo por el pasillo sin saber a donde iba, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y su corazón que le dolía, sintió que James gritó su nombre y que Sirius lo retenía y ella corría y corría, sin querer saber nada.

FIN FLASHBACK

Lily seguía en la biblioteca después de haber recordado todo esto nuevamente, apoyó la cabeza en al mesa, sólo lo seres humanos tropiezan dos veces con la misma piedra, se dijo. Y sólo Lily Evans podía confiar dos veces en James Potter, cómo había podido traicionarse de esa forma a sí misma, saliendo nuevamente con él? Pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Evans madrugando- exclamó James, justo la persona a la que Lily no quería ver en unos cuantos años

-Qué crees, Potter-le espetó ella

-Pensé que como no salías tanto, tu persona no estaría acostumbrada a levantarse tan temprano luego de acostarse tarde- respondió él

-Tú no piensas...- respondió Lily, James solo le sonrió y se metió entre unos estantes. Lily pensó que la dejaría en paz, así que trató de concentrase y de seguir trabajando.

Un ruido la sobresaltó, James había dejado caer una pila de libros al otro lado de la mesa en donde Lily estaba trabajando.

-Existe una biblioteca entera, llena de mesas para trabajar, tienes que venir a sentarte a la única que está ocupada- preguntó Lily

-Me gusta la iluminación de ésta en particular- respondió James, recostándose en su asiento y tomando el primer libro de la gran pila que había depositado en la mesa. Lily miró hacia el cielo, pidiendo paciencia, pero siguió trabajando.

James, por su lado, la miró con el rabillo del ojo, como la miraba desde hacía un tiempo, sin que ella lo supiera. Definitivamente no entendía nada, él, uno de los chicos más rompecorazones del colegio que se suponía que conocía la sicología femenina como la palma de su mano, no entendía para nada a Lily Evans, nunca lo había hecho, para él sus reacciones eran un misterio, él suponía que podía ser una chica hormonal, que no tenía un patrón definido y por eso lo sorprendía tanto, aunque una parte de él le decía que se dejara de estupideces y que eso no era cierto, porque si él la observaba con otras personas, ella actuaba como una persona poco variable (excepto si los exámenes estaban cerca), James tenía la ligera sensación de que los cambios de humor de Lily se debían, por alguna extraña razón, a él.

Lo peor de todo el asunto, era que él tampoco entendía lo que le pasaba a sí mismo, estaba confundido, por qué había tratado a Lily así, cuando la saludó? Había sido un completo hipócrita! Nada en su cabeza tenía sentido, y esa chica sentada a un par de metros de él, tenía la culpa. Cada vez que la veía, le venía una sensación extraña en el estómago, no eran mariposas, era como si de repente se quedara vacío. Seguía mirando a Lily, su pelo rojo, que llevaba suelto caía sobre sus hombros y se desparramaba un poco a los lados de la mesa, en su mano izquierda tenía apoyada su barbilla y estaba escribiendo, a veces levantaba la vista a un libro que tenía al frente, apoyado en otros libros, para que quedara a la altura de sus ojos.

Y siguieron trabajando cada uno por su lado... y a veces James miraba a Lily, no mucho rato, solo como para comprobar que todavía estaba allí y Lily también lo miraba, sin saber muy bien la razón.

-

Lily miró su reloj, ya era casi la hora de almuerzo, llevaba mucho rato trabajando. Miró a James, estaba dormido, y los libros esparcidos a su alrededor, Lily sonrió, quién era, al final, el que podía acostarse tarde y levantarse temprano en la mañana? Lily recogió sus libros y se levantó a dejar algunos en su lugar en las repisas, y con ese alboroto, James se despertó.

-Lily- preguntó atontado. Ella estaba detrás de las estanterías y James no la vio- Lily? – volvió a preguntar un poco más alto

-Qué pasa, Potter- respondió ella sonando un poco más brusca de lo que le hubiera gustado, apareciendo de entre las estanterías, él la miró confundido

-Lo siento- dijo- creo que me dormí-; se encogió de hombros

-Si, te dormiste y ya casi es la hora de almuerzo- informó ella y vio su pelo alborotado y su cara de sueño- lo siento...- agregó en un murmullo

-Lo sientes- repitió él

-Por despertarte, debería haber tenido un poco más de cuidado al levantarme...- explicó ella

-No te preocupes- sonrió-; prefiero haberme despertado así que con un grito de la Sra. Prince- Lily se rió

-Yo me pongo de muy mal humor cuando me despiertan así... por eso me disculpé-; dijo Lily. Había terminado de ordenar sus cosas y tenía la mochila en el hombro, para bajar al gran comedor, miró a James, que todavía estaba sentado, con todos los libros esparcidos sobre la mesa- vas a bajar- le preguntó, James miró alrededor, viendo su desorden y lanzó un suspiro

- Creo que tengo que ordenar esto antes- dijo levantándose. Lily dejó su mochila y se dispuso a recoger algunos de los libros que estaban más cerca de ella, el problema fue que James quiso tomar los mismos e, inevitablemente, las manos de James quedaron sobre las de Lily. Ambos sintieron el contacto, Lily se sonrojó, James quitó rápidamente las manos y las pasó por su pelo. Lily tomó los libros, rápidamente giró sobre sus talones, como si estuviera haciendo una pirueta y se dirigió a las estanterías. James tomó otros y siguió a Lily, para guardarlos.

- No tenías porqué quedarte, Lily- dijo James

- Te desperté, creo que te debo una...- respondió Lily, en ese momento a Lily se le cayó un libro, se agachó a recogerlo, James también, sus cabezas chocaron y Lily se cayó al suelo y James no pudo evitar mirarla y reírse. La visión era muy cómica: Lily en el suelo, con varios libros estarcidos por el suelo, ligeramente sonrojada.

- Podrías dejar de reírte- preguntó Lily un poco molesta, tratando de no reírse

- Lo- lo... sien- siento- respondió él con la voz entrecortada por la risa y Lily, al verlo así, también comenzó a reírse y los dos estallaron en carcajadas, James cayó al suelo, lo que hizo reír más a Lily, que ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y ella al reír más, hacía reír más a James, así que mientras más reía uno, más reía el otro y no podían parar.

-Señorita Evans y señor Potter! – exclamó una voz chillona detrás de ellos- Qué significa esto? – era la Sra. Prince

-Lo... lo sentimos- logró decir Lily entre risas

-Están armando un alboroto – exclamó la Sra. Prince- Fuera de aquí! – Lily y James se levantaron, aún entre risas, dejando los libros en el suelo y a una enojada Sra. Prince. Tomaron sus cosas que aún estaban en la mesa y salieron de la biblioteca. Lily estaba con el pelo alborotado y sonrojada, James también.

-Vamos a dejar las mochilas a la sala común- Preguntó James tomando la mochila de Lily, gesto que la sorprendió

-Mejor- respondió ella. Caminaron en silencio, James miraba de reojo a Lily y ella iba absorta en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron a la sala común (que estaba vacía) dejaron las mochilas en un sillón y volvieron a salir. – y qué era lo que tenías que investigar, que te necesitaba tan temprano en la mañana de un día sábado- preguntó Lily

-La tarea de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas- respondió él

-No creí que un chico como tú ocupara sus mañanas de sábado en eso- comentó Lily

-Para que veas...- dijo James- no me conoces tanto como crees- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y entrando al Gran Comedor antes que ella. Lily buscó a sus amigas que estaban sentadas más o menos en la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Hola chicas- saludó Lily mientras se sentaba

-Hola Lily, dónde estuviste toda la mañana- preguntó rápidamente Fiona

-En la biblioteca- respondió Lily, sirviéndose tortilla de papas.

-Trabajando en Transformaciones- preguntó Morgan, Lily asintió-; Y... cómo te fue ayer- preguntó impaciente

-Fue un desastre- contestó Lily- un completo desastre... no pudimos llegar a Hogsmeade porque nos pescó Filch... así que tengo castigo- les contó Lily

-Oh... lo siento, Lily- dijo Morgan. Fiona miraba a Lily de una forma curiosa

-Te pasa algo, Fiona- preguntó Lily

-Deberías estar furiosa con James- dijo ella

-Por qué dices eso- preguntó Lily mirándola a los ojos

-Te conozco demasiado bien... en este momento deberías estar echándole la culpa a él por lo que pasó, no viniendo al gran comedor con él, como si fueran los mejores amigos del planeta...

-De hecho esta mañana lo odiaba, y anoche también, fue muy desagradable...- y Lily les contó cómo al había tratado al saludarla y después lo que había dicho cuando hablaron-

-Es un desgraciado...- dijo Fiona

-Entonces no entiendo por qué estabas con él cuando bajaste- preguntó Morgan – No deberías haber estado diseñando técnicas de evasión avanzadas?

-Estaba en eso cuando llegó a la biblioteca...- Lily les relató todo lo que había pasado esa mañana

-Ya veo...- comentó Fiona- así que básicamente volvemos a lo de siempre?

-Eso creo...- contestó Lily, comiendo muss de chocolate

-Opino que James es un amor...- declaró Fiona

-Perdón- dijo Lily con cara de sorpresa

-Si, James es un amor...- repitió Fiona- me parece muy tierno que cuando se despertó preguntara por ti, hace pensar que se preocupa por ti

-Que se preocupa por mí-; repitió Lily

-Es como si fueras lo primero en lo que piensa cuando se despierta- explicó Fiona

-Fiona, por favor- exclamó Lily- cómo va a ser eso posible- preguntó

-Tienes otra explicación- respondió Fiona y Lily se quedó callada- ves! Si yo soy un genio- exclamó

-Yaaa...- se rió Morgan- aunque pienso que tienes razón con lo de James... creo que harían una genial pareja- dijo. La cara de Lily se ensombreció y Morgan comprendió que había dicho demasiado- Lo siento, Lily... no debí haber dicho eso

-No te preocupes... está bien... alguna vez tendremos que lograr hablar del tema sin que me afecte tanto... ya han pasado tres años- dijo Lily- vamos a dar un paseo por el lago- propuso. Todas se levantaron y salieron del Gran Comedor. Mientras que los chicos...

-Si ganamos contra Ravenclaw, ya podríamos pensar en la final! Sólo quedarían dos partidos...- exclamó Sirius

-No te emociones, Padfoot, los de Ravenclaw son buenos...- dijo Remus

-Nosotros somos mejores, Moony- respondió Sirius altivo- puede que tal vez nos hagan un poco de competencia, pero les vamos a ganar igual! No es cierto, Prongs- miró a James- Prongs- llamó de nuevo, pasó las manos por delante de los ojos de James

-Qué pasa- preguntó éste parpadeando confundido

-Le decía a Moony que teníamos muchas posibilidades de ganar a Ravenclaw en el siguiente partido...-explicó Sirius

-Si... tenemos posibilidades- corroboró James

-A dónde has estado- preguntó Sirius sonriendo

-Aquí, Sirius, en el gran comedor-exclamó James

-Me refiero tu mente, no has puesto nada de atención, ni en la comida, ni en lo que hablamos... apuesto que tu cabeza estaba pensando en una cierta pelirroja...- concluyó Sirius con una pícara sonrisa. Remus negó con la cabeza, pero también sonrió

-Qué tanto hablaban cuando venían al gran comedor-preguntó Remus

-Nada en particular..- respondió James, cabizbajo

-Has perdido la cabeza con esa chica- exclamó Sirius, James solo gruñó-; creo que con partido de Quidditch te animarás! Vamos por las escobas- Sirius se levantó, Remus y James lo siguieron.

-

Espero que les haya gustado!

Un beso,

Níniel204


	4. Clases extra curriculares

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, solo algunas personajes, los lugares, etc., son propiedad de JK Rowling...

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón... de verdad lo siento mucho! No tengo ninguna disculpa por haberme demorada TANTO! En actualizar... de verdad entiendo que no me dejen ningún rr... porque de verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Pero (siempre hay un pero) este es el primer fic que escribo y la inspiración va y viene, todavía no lo tengo muy definido, entonces cualquier cosa puede pasar y eso. Además el colegio ha estado más que exigente este año...

A mi defensa lo último que tengo que decir, es que nunca paré de escribir, aunque fuera una palabra, para tratar de terminarlo.

Contesto RR's:

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs**: gracias por tu rr! Ojalá que guste!

**Witchmin**: acá está la continuación! Gracias por tu rr!

**Syringen**: muchas gracias por tu rr y tu consejo. La verdad es que este fic lo había pensado como para mediados de 6to año... ojalá que te guste el chap... y siento mucho la tardanza

**Looony Moony**: amiga! Acá esta la continuación! Se que me demore una eternidad pero sigo... tu actualiza el tuyo mejor será, q me muero x saber q pasa! Besote!

**Karipotter**: gracias! Ojalá que te guste!

------------------------------

Chap. 4: Clases extra-curriculares

En aire de la mazmorra estaba impregnado de distintos olores, la mayoría no tan agradables, diferentes colores salían de cada caldero y el profesor se paseaba por entre los pupitres observando a las diferentes parejas.

- Señor Lupin...- el aludido levantó la cabeza de las raíces que estaba cortando- este es un trabajo de parejas, me explico, dos personas, por lo tanto me parece que ambos deberían trabajar, usted y la Señorita Emsworth...- Fiona dejó de revolver el caldero cuando escuchó su nombre

- Profesor, le aseguro que si Fiona no trabajara, no habría aceptado ser su pareja- respondió sereno Remus

- Más le vale, señor Lupin- replicó el profesor y siguió su camino

- Y a éste que le...?- Fiona se calló al ver la miraba de Remus

-Fiona, podrías guardarte tus comentarios para cuando el profesor se haya alejado más de un metro?- preguntó Remus

- Tienes razón- contestó Fiona y bajó la mirada. La verdad es que Remus la estaba ayudando mucho. Por los azares del destino ella había logrado el OWL de pociones el año anterior, porque la peor materia de Fiona era pociones y ahora que estaba teniendo serios problemas para aprobar con una nota decente, Remus había aceptado ayudarla. Remus miró alrededor, y observó que el profesor estaba revisando la poción de Severus Snape, varias mesas más allá.

- Creo que ahora puedes hacer tus comentarios- dijo Remus, Fiona lo miró

- Ya no hay comentarios, son de los que vienen en el minuto, no los puedes decir después...- explicó ella y Remus se rió- Creo que deberíamos seguir trabajando- y ambos retornaron a sus tareas

Por el otro lado, Morgan estaba muy complicada con la poción y Lily, que trabajaba con ella, trataba de explicarle algo de unas raíces y los colores que debía ir tomando la poción. Algunos pupitres detrás de Lily y Morgan, trabajaba James, y Sirius, que se suponía que era su pareja, estaba consiguiendo cita para el viernes con la chica que trabajaba un puesto más adelante.

----------------------

- Y bien, Moony, lograste una cita con Emsworth?- preguntó Sirius mientras salían de la clase de pociones

- Black... tu amigo solo me estaba ayudando, no utiliza a diferencia tuya, esas situaciones para conseguir citas...- respondió detrás de él Fiona

- Y a ti quién te preguntó?- respondió Sirius

- Esa pregunta tenía relación directa con mi persona, tengo derecho a responderla- contestó Fiona y apuró el paso

- Remus, te lo digo, esa chica está loca, no deberías hacer amistad con ella- declaró Sirius seriamente

-Nuestra amiga no está loca, Black- dijo Lily- lo que pasa es que tu no reconoces a las personas normales...- Sirius la miró incrédulo, y James y Remus se rieron, junto con Morgan. Todos fueron juntos a su siguiente clase, todavía bromeando. Entraron y por esas cosas de la vida y casualidades que se dan el momento, Lily quedó sentada con James, en tercera fila, a su derecha al mismo nivel, estaban Sirius y Remus y una más adelante, Morgan y Fiona, que discutían algo de unos libros y varitas.

- Y cómo va tu trabajo de Transformaciones, Lily?- preguntó James

- Ahí está, no he podido trabajar mucho más de lo hicimos juntos...- respondió ella, se sentía incómoda y extraña estando sentada junto a James, no sabía por qué.

- Si quieres podemos trabajar un poco esta tarde- ofreció él, sonriendo, Lily le sonrió de vuelta

- Está bien, seguro que puedes?- preguntó ella

- Sí, claro... sino te lo habría ofrecido, no crees?

- Tienes razón...- respondió ella- y está vez no vas a pedir algo a cambio?- preguntó sonriendo "Tonta!" se dijo "Ahora quizás que te va a pedir!" James le sonrió

- Mmmm, voy a tener que pensarlo- dijo despreocupado. Mientras que Sirius seguía molestando a Remus y Fiona

- Estás segura, de que no quieres que te cambie de puesto para que Remus te pueda ayudar con Transformaciones?- preguntó inocentemente, Fiona se dio vuelta y lo miró fríamente

- Si no te callas, Black, te voy a transformar en algo horrible!- exclamó ella, Sirius puso cara de terror mal fingido

- Oh! Creo que nunca más saldré de mi habitación, por miedo a que Emsworth me trasforme en algo horrible!- exclamó y Fiona sacó su varita y lo apunto a la cara. Para suerte de Sirius en ese momento entró McGonagall al aula e inmediatamente todas las conversaciones cesaron. Al final de la clase la profesora llamó a Lily, Remus, James y Sirius.

- El Sr. Filch me ha notificado lo de la otra noche, cuando los encontró merodeando por ahí a horas indebidas, voy a tener que castigarlos- todos bajaron las miradas, no podían contestarle a Minerva McGonagall- Este fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmeade, no podrán ir...-

-Pero, profesora...- interrumpió Sirius

- Nada de peros, Black- lo cortó la profesora McGonagall- Aún debo hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, sobre lo que harán este sábado, no es la idea que se queden dando vueltas por el castillo, sin hacer nada productivo- los miró severamente- Ahora pueden irse- Todos tomaron sus mochilas y salieron cabizbajos del aula.

- Genial! Tendré que cancelar las cuatro citas que tenía!- exclamó Sirius ofuscado- qué derecho tiene de arruinar nuestras vidas sociales?- preguntó. Ninguno contestó- Parece que le gustara vernos sufrir...- continuó ya que ninguno había contestado

- Ya, Sirius, eres fuerte, creo que podrás superarlo...- le dijo Lily sonriendo-

- Lily tiene razón, Padfoot, podrás superarlo- repuso James- lo que a mí me preocupa, es lo que ella y Dumbledore consideren que es "productivo"- dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos- hacer en una tarde de sábado... – así, con distintas preocupaciones en la mente de cada uno, se fueron a almorzar.

- Lily!- exclamó Fiona al verla llegar- qué te dijo?- preguntó preocupada

- No podré ir a Hogsmeade el sábado- respondió mientras se sentaba- Y ella y Dumbledore buscarán algo productivo para que hagamos esa tarde- agregó sirviéndose pavo

- Lo siento, Lily... – dijo Morgan, sabía que Lily quería salir de Hogwarts

- No está tan mal...-contestó ella- podría haber sido una semana completa... Además no estaré tan mal acompañada...- dejó la frase en el aire

- Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Fiona, mirándola inquisitivamente

- Pues... que no estaré tan mal acompañada?- respondió Lily dudosa

- Mmmm- murmuró Fiona- nunca hubiera pensado que Lily Evans pudiera decir que los merodeadores son una buena compañía

- Nunca lo diría- respondió Morgan categóricamente- Lo que pasa es que hay cierto chico que no es tan mala compañía y con el cuál no le mostearía pasar un rato, a solas...

- Qué insinúas?- preguntó Lily, algo molesta

- Yo no estoy insinuando nada- contestó Morgan con cara inocente- te lo estoy diciendo- la miró- te parece muy atractiva la idea de estar un rato con James...

- Así que para ti también es James ahora?- respondió Lily, evadiendo el tema

- Si lo es para ti, lo es para nosotras y no cambies de tema- respondió Fiona

- No estaría sola con James, nos castigaron a los cuatro, Remus y Sirius también estarían ahí- dijo Lily

- Debo reconocer que la chica tiene un punto- reconoció Fiona, sonriendo- pero soñar es gratis...

- Menos mal que es gratis- Lily sonrió- porque sino estarías en la quiebra de tanto soñar con Lupin...- Morgan comenzó a reírse, junto con Lily y Fiona las miró ofendida, frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos.

- No te molestes, Fiona, si sabes que es verdad- dijo Morgan

- Tú no hables!- respondió Fiona- que he visto como miras a Sirius Black!- y por toda respuesta, Morgan se sonrojó.

--------------------

- A dónde vas?- preguntó Morgan a Fiona ese mismo día por la tarde. Estaban en la habitación de ellas. Morgan estaba trabajando en unas runas, Lily seguía peleando con el trabajo de Transformaciones, menos mal que James le había ofrecido ayuda...

- A la biblioteca...- respondió Fiona, mientras metía unas cosas a su mochila

- Ah... y para ir a la biblioteca necesitas peinarte y arreglarte?- preguntó nuevamente Morgan. La verdad es que Fiona se había arreglado un poco el pelo, se había delineado los ojos y lleva un poco de brillo en los labios. Se había puesto unos jeans apretados y una polera cuello bote que le marcaba la figura.

- Una nunca sabe con quién se puede encontrar- respondió sonriendo y salió de la habitación como un rayo, para evitarse más interrogatorios

- Va a encontrarse con Lupin- dijo Morgan segura

- Mmmmm...- murmuró Lily- seguramente quedaron de encontrarse en la biblioteca para "trabajar"-

- Y tú?- preguntó Morgan, sentándose al lado de Lily

- Y yo qué?- preguntó a su vez Lily

- Lily... no te hagas la desentendida!- exclamó Morgan- Vas a "trabajar" con James?

- Morgan, yo no voy a "trabajar"- dijo Lily haciendo las comillas con los dedos- Voy a trabajar, sin comillas

- Claro, a trabajar y a mirarlo un ratito también- Morgan se rió y tuvo que correrse para evitar una almohada que Lily le lanzó

- Mejor preocúpate de tu propia vida, Morgan- respondió Lily, mientras recogía sus cosas- y deja de inventar cosas donde no las hay...- se dio vuelta para salir

- Que tu no las veas no significa que no estén ahí, Lily- dijo Morgan con un brillo en sus ojos

-------------------

"Tal vez Morgan tiene razón y no debería haberme arreglado tanto, después de todo Remus solo me está ayudando en pociones, no es que se me vaya a declarar ni nada parecido..." Fiona pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia la biblioteca. En cuanto sus pies la llevaron a uno de los muchos baños que había en el colegio, decidió que entraría a quitarse el poco maquillaje que se había puesto. Se miró al espejo y vio su cara, estaba un poco pálida y se sentía muy confundida, tenía la sensación de lo que sentía por Remus no iba a ser una cosa muy pasajera que digamos. "Que Morgan se vaya a punta del cerro, me quedo con mi maquillaje" se rió, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo... con su propio estilo, llegaba tarde como siempre. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, vio que Remus la estaba esperando en la puerta.

- Hola – saludó ella con una sonrisa- siento llegar tarde...

- No te preocupes- respondió él – qué tal te ha ido?- preguntó mientras entraban

- Bien, excepto por este ensayo, creo de debo agradecerte por millonésima vez tu ayuda, de verdad no tienes por que ayudarme-

- Fiona, no me complica ayudarte, de hecho me sirve, aprovecho de estudiar- replicó él- Además, a diferencia de lo que tú crees, no eres una completa negada para las pociones... – agregó mientras se sentaban en una mesa en el fondo de la biblioteca, lejos de la Sra. Prince – Si lo fueras yo nunca hubiera podido ayudarte a subir las calificaciones como lo has hecho... Pociones no es mi fuerte...

- Remus, tu eres bueno para todo...- respondió Fiona riéndose- Aún no te he contado del episodio de la poción para encoger?

- Creo que no – Remus la miró interrogante

- En serio? Bueno, íbamos en tercero y teníamos que hacer una poción para encoger objetos animados, yo la hice y la probé y no hubo ningún problema, lo único fue que después de volver a mi tamaño normal quedé un poco mareada. El problema fue que esa noche cuando apagamos la luz para dormir, me di cuenta de que sí había hecho algo mal con la poción- Fiona se rió al recordarlo- Mi cuerpo estaba brillando, parecía una luciérnaga... estuve tres días en el hospital de la escuela, y por poco me llevan a San Mungos... Nadie sabe como fue que pasó...

- Bueno, tal vez no tienes el don natural, pero estoy seguro de que no eres una completa inútil, vamos a trabajar y después me puedes contar otros de tus errores increíbles-

- Estaríamos mucho rato, me han pasado muchas cosas que aún no sabes- replicó Fiona con una sonrisa

- También hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes de mí...- contestó Remus y una sombra pasó por sus ojos- Deberíamos ponernos al día, no crees?- preguntó con una sonrisa

- Ponernos al día?- preguntó Fiona sonriendo – Me parece una muy buena idea

- Que te parece el viernes en la noche... podríamos ir a alguna parte- preguntó él. Fiona odió a McGonagall más de lo que ya lo hacía, esta era su oportunidad para ir a Hogsmeade con Remus. Pero aun así, salir con Remus el viernes no estaba nada de mal

- Claro que sí...- respondió ella

- Podría llevarte a un par de lugares en Hogwarts que te apuesto que no conoces...

- Como te dije antes, aun hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Remus Lupin- dijo Fiona, mientras se levantaba a buscar algunos libros para trabajar en Pociones. En cuanto se dio vuelta, Remus esbozó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, esta sí que era una chica.

--------------------

Lily estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala común cerca del fuego, era noviembre y ya hacía frío. Se encontraba indecisa entre subir al dormitorio de James y pedirle por favor que la ayudaba porque iba a morir de estrés o esperar a que bajara por su propia voluntad. Nunca había sido muy dada a pedir ayuda, sobretodo a alguien como James Potter. Aún no podía creerlo, ahí estaba Lily Evans haciendo trabajos con su enemigo número uno de la vida, nadie podría creerlo, sin embargo ahí estaba... Lo que debía reconocerse a sí misma era que James parecía haber madurado un poco, por su puesto que no lo diría en voz alta, todo esto era una confusión para ella y no sabía si su salud mental iba a poder soportarlo.

- Bien, Lily – una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y James se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde ella estaba- lista para trabajar?

- Siempre lista...- respondió Lily mirándolo a los ojos- Vamos a la biblioteca o nos quedamos aquí?

- Mejor aquí cerca del fuego, sino te vas a congelar- dijo James riéndose, era de conocimiento mundial que Lily era una chica muy friolenta. Ella se rió y sacó las cosas de la mochila que tenía junto a ella

- Antes de que se me olvide...- dijo James poniendo una cara seria pero divertida a la vez, Lily no pudo evitar sonreír- ya pensé lo que quería a cambio de esta ayuda...- Lily lo miró interrogante- Salgamos a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del colegio los dos juntos- Lily levantó una ceja, de todo lo que su cerebro había podido maquinar que James le preguntaría o pediría, jamás se le habría ocurrido eso. Por otro lado James no sabía muy bien porqué se lo pedía, pero en cuanto lo pensó le pareció una idea genial.

- James, es noviembre yo no salgo para afuera a menos que sea muy, pero muy necesario...- dijo Lily

- Y si te abrigas bien?- preguntó James inocentemente, Lily lo miró incrédula- Además yo voy a estar contigo...- dejó la frase en el aire, pero aun así Lily se sonrojó

- Oh! Está bien, trabajamos y después salimos para airear la cabeza- concedió Lily, James sonrió feliz y Lily no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí misma si eso era una cita o no.

Estuvieron un par de horas y cuando el cerebro de Lily simplemente decidió tomarse unas vacaciones, se detuvieron.

- Bueno, voy a dejar esto arriba y a ponerme todo mi closet encima, vuelvo en diez minutos, está bien?- preguntó Lily mientras se levantaba y se ponía la mochila en el hombro

- Ok, te veo en diez minutos aquí...- James la siguió con la mirada mientras se iba, así que iba a salir con Lily Evans de nuevo y esperaba que esta vez saliera bien, así podría cobrarle la otra salida que no había resultado.

------------

Cuando estuvo fuera del campo visual de James, Lily echó a correr hasta su dormitorio, abrió la puerta, tiró su mochila dentro y cerró la puerta de un portazo, menos mal que Morgan no estaba ahí, así todo sería más rápido. Decidió que se pondría unos jeans y una botas, una polera de manga larga y un suéter abrigado que sabía que tenía que estar en alguna parte. En menos de cinco minutos estuvo lista, se ordenó un poco el cabello y tomó unos aros de Fiona prestados y pensó que lo mejor era no pintarse, uno porque eso sería excesivo y dos porque realmente no era su fuerte. Al salir tomó su capa, un par de guantes, un gorro y su bufanda de Gryffindor.

Bajó las escaleras y vio que James la esperaba a la bajada de la ellas. La saludó con una sonrisa.

-Vaya veo que sí eres una chica puntual, otra se habría demorado mucho más- dijo cuando Lily ya estaba a su altura. Notó que no se había pintado (en su fuero muy, pero muy interno pensaba que no lo necesitaba) y que se había puesto aros.

- Claro, lo que tú digas- replicó Lily- Bajemos?- preguntó

- Por supuesto, vamos- James la dejo pasar a delante, atravesaron el retrato y se encaminaron al patio del colegio. La verdad es que afuera estaba muy frío, el aire estaba cortante y gélido, Lily se arrebujó en su capa y caminó junto a James que la miraba de reojo.

- Debo reconocer que aunque hace mucho frío, necesitaba salir- comentó Lily

- Es lo mejor para que tu cerebro vuelva a funcionar, Lily- respondió James- Yo siempre lo hago cuando tengo que pensar, la mente se te despeja...

- Nunca pensé que James Potter tuviera momentos de meditación profunda- rió Lily "y menos que me los comentara a mí" pensó Lily

- Sólo digo lo que pienso, nunca podría concentrarme bien en algo, después de haber estado encerrado en el colegio durante todo el día, mi cerebro se queda dormido

- Ya me lo imagino- respondió Lily. Se quedaron callados, no había mucho que decir, solo siguieron caminando, lado a lado, por la orilla del lago, ya que estaba semicongelado. Llegaron a un lugar donde había algunas piedras y ahí se sentaron. Lily miraba al lago, metida en sus pensamientos y James la miraba a ella, aunque no quería hacerlo. Una pregunta estaba en su mente desde que la había visto bajar por las escaleras hacía un rato, estaba debatiéndose entre preguntarle o no hacerlo, finalmente la curiosidad pudo más que la prudencia...

- Qué pasó, Lily?- preguntó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a Lily también, ella lo miró desconcertada

- Qué pasó con qué?- preguntó ella sin entender

- Con nosotros...- ella abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos sorprendida- Tu sabes, después de lo de tercero, por qué nunca pudimos ser amigos de nuevo?

- Perdona que te lo diga tan duramente, pero yo te odié por lo que me hiciste, James, yo...- Lily lo miró sin poder terminar la frase, como decírselo, sin ponerse tan roja como una caja de tomates?

- Tú qué?- preguntó James. Lily decidió ser sincera, nunca habían podido hablar de esto

- Tu de verdad me gustabas, James- respondió Lily mirando sus manos- y yo me sentí muy herida cuando escuché esa conversación...- lo volvió a mirar, no tan sonrojada como hubiera pensado que estaría, él también la miró y se sintió muy mal, realmente estaba siendo sincera

- Yo era un imbécil, Lily, tenía trece años, realmente no pensaba- respondió- es todo lo que puedo decir en mi defensa...

- Me demoré un tiempo en entenderlo, pero llegué a esa conclusión...- dijo Lily, sonriendo- a esa y a que si eras tan imbécil, de verdad no valía la pena estar contigo- James también sonrió, después de todo, era cierto

- Pero me parece que he cambiado, o no?- preguntó James

- Oh si! Si no, no estaría aquí hablando contigo- respondió Lily

- Vaya eso es gran punto a mi favor- James se rió – Y qué piensas que Dumbledore querrá que hagamos el sábado?

- No lo sé, pero pienso lo mismo que tú acerca de lo que consideren productivo...- respondió Lily

- Yo siempre tengo razón, además vas a estar con los merodeadores... no puede ser tan malo, o si?- preguntó James

- Debo decir que es gran punto a favor del castigo...- dijo Lily, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo

- Estar castigada con los merodeadores o...? – preguntó James, mirando a Lily inquisitivamente

- Mmmm...- pensó ella- creo que ambos...- y sonrió. James pensó que se veía tan linda con su sonrisa y toda sonrojada, por el frío, suponía él. Y cuando iba a seguirle el juego, sonó un fuerte trueno y comenzó a llover. Lily saltó desde donde estaba sentada, James la siguió y fueron al bosque, que estaba cerca de donde estaban ellos, a ver si bajo los árboles podían estar más protegidos.

- Está lloviendo como nunca! – exclamó Lily – y estoy toda mojada- dijo tocándose el pelo y riéndose

- Eso pasa cuando se está bajo la lluvia – dijo James – Yo también estoy empapado- se rió. De verdad se veían cómicos, James con todo su pelo, normalmente desordenado, escurriendo por su rostro y Lily con su pelo largo, que no dejaba de estrujar

- Creo que vamos a tener que esperar aquí hasta que pare de llover...- propuso James

- Claro que sí! – exclamó Lily sentándose en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un ancho tronco. James se acercó a ella

- Te importa? – preguntó indicando a su lado, ella negó con la cabeza y James se sentó junto a ella. Lily sacó la varita y conjuró un fuego azulino para calentarse y después se secó la ropa con otro hechizo. James la miraba

- Eres realmente buena en Encantamientos- dijo James

- No es nada, solo hechizos muy prácticos que nadie te enseña en la escuela, pero que son muy útiles en la vida práctica –contestó ella concentrada en su cabello

- No lo digo por los hechizos solamente...- dijo James, Lily levantó la vista de su pelo y miró a James- Lo digo por la facilidad... Supongo que es lo que me pasa a mí con Transformaciones

- Supongo que cada uno tiene su fuerte...- respondió Lily, sacándose sus zapatos, los dejo junto al fuego para que se secaran y se acurrucó en su capa. Se quedaron en silencio, Lily estaba absorta en sus pensamientos... James nunca podía saber que pasaba por su mente cuando la veía así. Y como se dio cuenta de que tampoco lo haría esta ves, fijo su vista en los árboles y dejó vagar su mente.

-----------------

Si después de leerlo ya no me odian tanto, me podrían dejar un rr :P

Ojalá que les haya gustado, con subir y que lo hayan leído, me conformo

Que estén muy bien

Níniel


End file.
